1. Technical Field
This invention relates to hand held vacuum cups that are used to grip and move a smooth surfaced article, such as floor tiles or glass. The vacuum cups are manually vented to release the vacuum formed by depressing the same on the article to be moved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a number of different releasable vacuum cup designs. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,303,393, 2,209,424, 2,607,620 and 1,400,573.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,303,393, a vacuum lifting device is disclosed wherein a resilient suction cup is attached to a handle with a spring urged valve to vent the same to atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,424 shows a lifting implement having a suction cup on a handle portion. The suction cup is vented by a pivoted lever wherein the suction created maintains the seal between the lever and the cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,400,573 has a suction cup secured to a handle portion again with a pivoted lever forming a valve seat maintaining the vacuum as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,424.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,620, a gripping tool is disclosed wherein an elongated resilient sleeve is mounted within a handle having a spring urged valve venting the sleeve via a check ball valve within the sleeve.
Applicant's device utilizes a suction cup with a simple fail-safe spring urged valve within a multiple sleeve and release button configuration.